Remember
by The Sacred Tree
Summary: Far beyond the distance were the sounds of battle, she had to get there even if the guilt of leaving them behind was to much even if it meant they could all die....
1. Chapter 1

Remember

Hello and welcome to another InuYahsa FanFiction cough even though I still haven't finished the other but hey I just got this idea and thought that maybe I would do better than what my other story is doing so here its is and enjoy !

Disclaimer : No I Dont Own Inuyasha

_The night was dark, the clouds above her gave an ominous presence as the wind blew rather harshly and yet there was no sound to be heard except that of her own footsteps and her ragged breathing.__Far beyond the distance were the sounds of battle, she had to get there even if the guilt of leaving them behind was to much- even if it meant they could all die..._

_No_

_She would not permit it, not die, never , not as long as she was alive, he wanted her thats what he was after -not them._

_She came to a halt and turned around running now as fast as she could. How could have she been so selfish as to leave them there for something that was her fault? Yes, of course it had not been her idea to run , but since when does she listen to what he says?_

_She was back at the clearing , and somehow in the seconds she had left or even minutes perhaps everything seemed to have gotten worst. The clearing surrounded with masacred bodies lay everywhere, blood seemed to have even reached the far distant trees. Her partners were not doing great , the briuses and deep wounds seemed to be within evey inch of their bodies, and what had she done ? She had ran just like he'd told her too. But now she would not leave she was here to make sure to put an end to what she started._

_She stood there without weapon, stood there simply staring, what was she to do now?_

_She froze. _

_For as she had been lost in thought as what to do, He had got them cornered, demons everyhwere, __not much they could do._

_She gathered the rest of her energy concentrating it to appear in her hands and blasted them at the demons . Her friends gave her a thankfull look but it soon changed to worry at the fact that she returned._

_But turning around was the biggest mistake they could've made for in that instant He summoned a giant ball of light on his mouth._

_She ran._

_Ran as fast as she could, she had to stop the blast , she got there but barely just in time to put up a barrier with her now quickly decreasing supply of power. The bolt of light hit the barrier and she let out a small yelp. But she had to make sure that the barrier would stand even after she departed . _

_And then after some time she finally decided that it would hold up for a while when she stepped out. Her friends still gazing with utter amazement. Then finally out of the daze they tried to come out too, but they could not, she tunred around to give them a small quick smile , just as the much contemplaited rain started to pour._

_Then she tunred around to face her foe._

_She'd been going on for sometime now sending full blasts of power at him, which did seem to decrease him a lot , and yet he managed to roar with laughter as if her attempts were nothing for him at all. Her friends had given up on trying to get through the barrier around them, not even the monk was able to put it down or her Hanyou to destroy it with his sword to be able to aid her in battle , so now they just watched, and every now and then she would see him screaming some long string of strong words at her for being rather stupid ,and at the demon before for being such a coward._

_Exhausted. She could do no more, and so finally she let one final humongus blast, she colapsed at his feet, and she saw him near her, preparing to send one of his giant tentacles at her, she gave one last_

_glance around, and to her horror she found that her barrier was vanishing._

_If that happened they would all most surely die. She would not permit that. _

_She tried summoning more power, but it had extinguished. She heard the fain distant cry of someone calling her name, but after that..._

_Darkness_

_0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

She heard the distant beeping sounds of machines around her, tried moving to one side just to find that it send a giant volt of pain through her body. Slowly and carefully she tried opening her eyes, thinking that somehow if she didn't it might hurt a lot too. But they didn't instead she closed her eyes back quickly at the sight of too much light, she groaned 'what had happened ?' , 'why was she here?' .

This time she tried to stand up, and yet again she was met with tremendous pain, she let out a small yelp. A doctor came rushing into the room, then after checking her rather quickly without answering any of her questions, left as quickly as he came, to return minutes after with a woman wiping tears from her eyes.

"Mom?" asked Kagome, at this the woman only let out another sob and ran to her daughter to keep her in a small embrace.Soon after followed a boy dressed in red, and then everything came back, the fight they had with Naraku, because he had discovered how she traveled through dimensions. Frantically she looked around the room to find him, but he wasnt there, only her little brother was dressed in red next to her grandpa who was dressed in white, while her mother had a nice yellow dress.

"Mom, where is InuYasha ?" croaked Kagome now notcing that her mouth was rather dry.

" Inu-Who?" asked her mother finally managing to accept that her daughter was indeed awake and that she wasn't hallucinating again. " InuYasha, Mom where is he?" she asked again, everybody in the room got silent, looking at each other with uncomprehensible stares.

"Kagome" her mother said giving her a rather strange look, " I know no one with the name of InuYasha, You fell down the well looking for Buyou, remember?, You've been here ever since, that was about three months ago..."


	2. Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

NO

It couldn't be, she refused to believe that what she had thought to be living for the past three years was false. She tried to get up from her bed and look around in the hallways and go up to the Hospital's rooftop and see him there like he would always be when she got seriously injured.

But as soon as she tried prying away from her bed nurses came in rushing, forcing her to lay back down, "NO! LET ME GO ! HE IS THERE I KNOW HE IS ! LET GO, LET GO, LET GO, LET GOOOOOO !" The nurses got some straps to wrap around her and keep her pressed against the bed, soon they had to inject her some anesthesia to stop her from freeing herself. "Noooo...let me ...g-oo..le-t...g-..." and soon she fell asleep remebering the faces of the nurses staring down at her with sad faces and the small footsteps of her mother coming in and the nurses explaining , her mother sobbing shortly after..

It was about one whole month before they let her go back to her house, the main reason they wouldn't let her go was because whenever she tried looking for him she ran around clumsly due to the fact she lacked energy, and eventually ended up hurting herself further whenever she fell down, then the nurses and doctors would have to endure her screaming of him still being there. She remembered hearing the doctor talking to her mother about a mental institution, because most people would surley admit that what they supposedly lived was in fact a dream, but Kagome was to stubborn to let go of her dream. So Kagome had to finally tell the doctor that maybe it had all been a dream, but just because she said it did not mean that she believed it.

Once up the shrine steps she made a dash for the sacred tree where he would most surely be waiting for her, just to be simply dissapointed that there was no red garments poking out from between the branches and when she muttered "sit" nothing came down except for a couple of leaves, and as she sobbed she noticed that the mark where InuYasha had been sealed was gone.

Shattered she walked to the well , her hands trembling when she opened the door, she looked down the well to descover that indeed there were some dirt pikes coming out from the ground and there was the blood where she landed in the middle and biggest pike that pierced her stomach, her legs gave away and sobs racked her body, as she lay in front of the well..

She didnt kow how long she'd been there and she really didn't care when her mother came and took her back inside, and told her to lay down.

As she lay in bed staring at her celing she remembered the time she had gotten sick , and how InuYasha had stood there by her, making sure she was ok during the night.

He was always protecting her, always, in return she stayed by his side too.

But now he wasn't , if only she had soemthing to prove he had been really, not a dream.

'That's it' she thought, 'the pictures i took of them'. Quicker than the blink of an eye Kagome was on her bedroom floor pulling up one floorboard.

Throwing it hastily to one side, and removing out some other junk she hid under there, but alas when she had finished , there was no album, her memories all gone, and for the second time that day she began to cry while throwing everything furiosly back inside.

"It was real!" "I know it was, it had to be, it has to ! Its has to , it has to!" she repeated to herself over and over again.

Soon her screamings turend to simple whispers as she fell asleep on the floor, going into a world where InuYasha did exist, where he would always, forever and ever exist.

Days came and went, Kagome went back to school, but she was no longer the girl she used to be, she rarely ate, the once beautifull smile had vanished, now all you saw was a rather very skinny girl who seemed to fear taking any step further, someone who wouldnt speak as much as she did previously , she was quiet , she seemed - to everybody - Lifeless...

And yet she refused to believe that he had not been real , she still roamed the house looking for the tiniest bit that could prove that her adventures were still there waiting for her to return.

Kagome had even asked her friends if the remebered anyhting of her two-timing boyfriend, and they all said 'No'.

Instead her friedns decided that she did need a boyfriend, and had ver since been hooking her up in dates with Hojo, but she never listened to their conversations at their dates, niether did she pay attention to the movie they were currently watching.

On this particular day Kagome was out on a date with Hojo, well it was really practically over since they were walking up the shrine steps, and soon arrived at the door, "Well Kagome here we are" he said

"Thanks Hojo I had a great time" she replied like she always did and never truly meaning it,

"Well then I'll see ya tomorrow at school Hojo" she said ,a nd opned her bag to look for her key, when she got it out and looked up, Hojo was right in front of her leaning in to kiss her...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hahahahaha, what will Kagome do? Will she kiss him too? You all got to wait , and give me some reviews, because no review means no story. : P

Laterz

P.S. Ill try writing a longer chapter next time.


	3. She's Back

Remeber Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha Only The Great Rumiko Takahashi does...

ofcourse if she's wishing to exchange, i have no problem wiht it...

But ok on with the story...

0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o000o00o0o00o0o0o

Before she had any time to react, Hojo's lips came crushing down on hers. She froze and didn't respond to his kiss, instead she mustered as much energy as she could and smacked Hojo in the cheek.

He stumbled a few steps back, but a smile was plastered in his face'

"There you are Kagome, I was starting to wonder where'd you gone" ,

"What do you mean where have i gone?, I am right here!" She replied.

"No, Kagome You've been gone a very long time, your body might've been here, but that spark you have wasn't...- so please forgive me for the kiss, but I had to do that, and see? You came back." "But forget that, it's getting late, and see ya at our next date!" and with that said, Hojo headed towards the shrine steps, headed down into the street and walked home.

'_That guy sure is stubborn'_ thought Kagome '_but what does he mean? I was never gone, I've been here ever since...ever since...since I came back from the Fedual Era...'_

With that, Kagome entered her house, only to realize that she'd let Hojo kiss her, and she just let him walk away like that. "Hojo You JERK !" she screamed even though he was several blocks away whistling to himself in joy.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, "Kagome, hun whats wrong ?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she came downstairs to find a fuming Kagome. "That stupid JERK ! HE ...HE...I CANT BELIEVE HE DID THAT! GAH!" and with that Kagome ran to her room saying a long string of colorful words.

"Whats wrong wiht Kagome?" asked souta as he entered the living room.

"Nothing is wrong at least not anymore" she said , a small smile playing on her lips.

"You mean..."

"Yeah, I think Kagome is going to be herself now, If this keeps up then maybe things will go out as we planned, and she will forget them" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yeah...maybe...but mom - you know how stubborn Kagome can be"

"yes Souta I am aware of that, but Inuyasha's _last_ wish as for Kagome to stay in this era never again to return to thiers, and we mustp keep that promise" said Mrs.Higurashi as she exited the room to go into the kitchen. Souta sighed and shortly followed suit.

Somewhere deep under the house was a room, in the room were two boxes. One box contained the many photographed memories of Kagomes' precious Fedual Era.

The Second box wrapped in sutras contained Kagome's only way of return...

The Shikon Jewel Shards...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o

There you have it, next chapter is coming soon, so please review, and i Hope you alls have a Happy New Year ! And I will type to write the next chapter longer. Ja Ne !


	4. Breaking

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : NO! For the last time, I don't own InuYasha! -But I am willing to trade – wanna a cookie ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0olol0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_It had happened in such a rush, she wasn't sure of what the heck was going on, someone was shaking her fiercely, and there were voices- many voices. But to her the voices were muffled, too much sound, her head was hurting, she couldn't oblige herself to open her eyes. She felt herself being lifted, carried by strong muscular arms, and for an unknown reason she felt safe in them, they seemed...familiar. _

_The voices were still there, they were talking to her, she understood that much, but she just couldn't hear them- she was very tired, there was a darkness there, it had its arms wide open waiting for her to come , to be embraced by them, and she felt like going to them, there was so much pain in her body, and that darkness ...it would take away the pain... - she was sure of it._

_But that voice it kept luring her back; it was talking softly to her now, as if though she were fragile, but the voice, it was a sad voice. _

_Suddenly she felt guilt. She was probably the reason why this person was sad...-she didn't want to upset anybody, no they should be happy, everyone deserves a chance at being happy. She wanted to help this person, she tried opening her eyes, but that darkness kept luring her back..._

_The warmth left her, she missed it greatly even thought he'd just let go off her not more than a second ago, there was another voice now. They were all angry, the voices, they were arguing about...her ? But – why ?_

" _She can't stay here...but...no..."_

" _I understand ye...I could"_

" _Look just do what..."_

" _I-...calm down ok?...it will be alright"_

" _What's gonna happen...not going to...wake up "_

" _C'mon...stupid hag !..."_

"_Give me that!"_

"_DONT TOUCH HER..."..._

_The voices just got louder..and it was her fault...she would make 'em happy, yeah- simple right...she just had to open her eyes and..._

" _Well then its decided..."_

_She opened her eyes, it was all so bright, too many shapes moving around her, too many colors... _

_Her eyes came to focus, and she looked around the room , it was them, they were arguing, unaware of her consciousness. She recognized one of them..._

"_I-Inuyasha..." she murmured, at this all the bustle stopped and they turned around to face her._

_He came walking towards her at a slow pace, almost afraid that any quicker movements would harm her, he bent down next to her while the people behind them started shuffling around the room._

"_Kagome..." he said in a small whisper, he lifted one of his hand and caressed her cold cheek, a sad smile playing on his lips, using his thumb to caress her jaw, and then her lips; his eyes they were so upset..._

" _I'm sorry" he said, her facial expressions became confused as everyone gathered behind them ; Kaede making InuYasha move away as she placed her hands on Kagome's forehead, making a small glow appear in her hands which made her start murmuring some odd phrases which Kagome couldn't understand..._

_She was nervous now, what was going on, what was Kaede doing to her, why were they all standing there looking down at her, but most important off all why were they all crying?_

_Sango was being hugged by Miroku, her face buried in his shoulder, while InuYasha held a wailing Shippo in his arms, she was about to whisper the questions nagging on her mind, when Kaede's once small light shone so bright, and then she was back there with the darkness and this time it took her in its arms, the only difference was that this time she didn't want to be there, she wanted..._

"InuYasha" murmured Kagome as she tossed around in her sleep, outside her window in the pouring rain; thunder roared and a tree branch broke, and if you went back in time 500 hundred years before that, something else was breaking, something so fragile for any creature, something that could lead any being insane, and in this case thats just what was happening.

A Hanyou – or at least for the remaining time- was breaking- perhaps not literally- , but inside that was what it felt like.

He was breaking- shattering like a broken mirror, except it wasn't a mirror that was shattering, it was a heart , a heart, and the control of his human emotions, they were gone...

In its place now stood a Youkai, a full-blooded Youkai, his piercing red glowing eyes stared into the pouring rain, long nails sprouted from his fingers, and it let one long wailing scream and in a hoarse voice because of its little use muttered...

" Goodbye...Han-you"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o

There you have it, i hoped you enjoyed it and sorry if i didn't make it long enough,but hey long chapters mean more reviews, with not enough reviews you get no chapters...:P...an jk...but hey at least give me some reviews,, and you'll all get a chocolate bar ! Tell me if you liked the chapter..

Ja Ne


	5. Going Back

Remember

Disclaimer: No I still don't own Inuyasha coughyetcough...um i mean i will never own him and i definitely didn't say that i was planning on kidnapping Rumiko Takahashi in exchange of InuYasha...no of course i didn't say that – who would come with something as crazy as that ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 5

Going Back

_It was following her, that hollow empty shell of what it used to be, it wanted her, but why? What had she ever done...nothing. And that was the problem, she had done nothing to stop this, she had simply given up. _

_Live a normal life, she actually made herself believe after a while that maybe it had all been nothing but a dream, nothing. But boy, had she been wrong to do such a thing- she regretted it now. How could she have tried to eliminate such a big part of her life?_

_The past always comes back to haunt you- thats what everyone always says, the only thing they didn't ever imagine was that the only reason that it haunted you was because you went back to it... whether you wanted to or not.._

_and for all of that now, she was running, running through the forest for her dear damn life, running form the one thing she did not save..._

_She fell_

_It was behind her, she could feel its aura as it came closer, could hear his steps crunching the small twigs. Suddenly she was jerked up by her neck and came face to face with him._

_She tried taking deep breaths , but the grip on her neck was too tight._

_He pressed her against a tree and stared at her slightly scratched up face from the low tree branches._

_He emitted a deep growl from within him, and placed his lips next to her ear chuckling slightly, and that gave her goosebumps. Slowly in that hoarse voice of his, he whispered _

" _You came back...Miko.." _

" _If it was someone other than me, i would have said that you coming here is a big no -no...but thats not me...thats him... I say...come here...Miko"_

_She saw as his clawed hand raised up, and she tried struggling against his grip but the hold his left arm had on her was too tight, and he was too strong.._

" _Goodbye...Miko" his claws pierced her stomach and..._

Kagome woke up with a start, she could feel the sweat rolling down her face, taking deep breaths she muttered to herself..

"its a dream, just a dream...a dream"

But she knew better than that and inside her mind there was a voice nagging at her, it seemed to laugh at her

'_a dream, ' _the voice seemed to chuckle '_a simple stupid dream, is that what you think ?...you know better than that...and you have known haven't you...You stupid, stupid Miko, you are letting yourself be fooled, You want to forget...forget ,forget, forget...' _the voice was taunting her..'_Go...' _

Yes, she knew, and so she would do it, nobody was gonna fool her, she wasn't stupid.

But for a moment she would've liked to forget, and go along with everybody else, and say that it never happened...just for a moment.

She got up from bed, outside she could hear the wind howling, more than likely another storm was brewing up.

She ran down the steps, and burst into her mother's room.

"Where are they! " she bellowed,

" Kagome !...whats wrong with you ?, its' two in the morning." said her mother yawning then lying back down on her pillow, "Where are they!" she screamed again just as thunder roared outside and the rain started to pour.

"Where is what Kagome?"

"The Shikon Jewel Shards !"

"Kagome we've been through this and-.." she was cut short as grandpa and souta appeared in the doorway behind Kagome.

" Mama, tell me...where are they? " she said once more, her eyes pleading.

Her mother sighed " I suppose there is no other choice.."

She got out of her bed and muttered " Follow me..."

Kagome with Souta and Grandpa trailing behind followed Ms.Higurashi into the living room where she removed the giant mirror where you could look at yourself completely. Behind that mirror you could see the outline of a door, Ms.Higurashi pushed slightly at the wall and it opened to reveal stairs descending into another room.

There in the center of the room there was a table, on the table were two boxes.

One box contained the many photographed memories of Kagomes' precious Fedual Era.

The Second box wrapped in sutras contained Kagome's only way of return...

The Shikon Jewel Shards...


	6. The Mountains

Remember

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha Or Any Other Personage Of The Series...Yet... :D

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The trees swayed gently with the wind as the last bit of sparkling diamond hid ,and the white pearl illuminated the sky.

Far yonder in the distance there was a giant magnificent tree, perched among its branches was a figure clad in red, his ears perked up for any noise of intrusion.

Opening his blood red eyes, he scanned the area.

Someone was approaching.

As if to prove him right, now beside him was another figure clad in a baboon outfit.

Slowly and with a broad grin on its face it muttered

" She's coming...she's back..."

And as quick as it came it left, leaving the Hanyou chuckling to himself,

"Come...Miko"

Flexing his long claws he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, his ears still alert for any noise,

altough he need not to worry, he would know when she apeared...yes he would know..

And she would die...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Far of yonder in the distance, away from all the villages and grand forests was a cavernous mountain , that held so much beauty it would take your breath away , and yet it was the most feared place across the land, for it was called 'The Nefarious Mountians' . 

Befoire such a name fell upon they'd been called 'The Euphoric Mountains', for they held such grace and beauty.

But now, nothing but thunder raomed around it, any entrance to its insides was guarded by such foul beasts that no one dares go near it.

To think that such desoltaion would befall on such a wondrous place in as little as one year and a half. 

And if anyone was delirious enough to pass by, they would hear a loud bitter booming voice echoing from deep withing the caverns of the mountain , his laugh one of pure pleasure as the one of the hanyou perched on his tree miles away...

Inside laying among his own inards was the cause of the distressfull mountain, he was a hanyou, if you were to see and live, perchance you might get lucky and see the spider-shaped scar across his back...

His name was, is, Naraku, and at this precise moment in time he was rejiciong , for if all went well he would achieve his ultimate goal, which to put in short words is nothing but 

destruction...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o000o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0oo00o0o0o0o0

Kagome was strewn across the floor weeping, not tears of sorrow but of joy. Clutching in her hands close to her chest were the shikon jewel shards, quietly muttering to herself, 

" It was real. it was real, real..."

The voice she'd now gotten accustomed to was laughing at her 

_"You foolish girl, of course it was rea,...real, real, real"_

_"Now get up, it's waiting for you...the fedual era..."_

"Yes, the Fedual Era" she repeated, ands then with an accusing finger pointed at her mother,

"Why?"

"Why did you keep it AWAY FROM ME!" she bellowed although 

she hadn't meant to sound so loud.

"The one thing i loved the most and you LIED!"

"You said it wasn't reall!"

"How could you?" she asked, her once joyfull tears at having found the Shikon Jewels were now replaced

by one's of sorrow of knowing the her mother had lied, 

a very creul lie, and not only her but every one else too...

But from the look her mother gave her she knew she'd get no answer atleast not now...

She stood up cltuching her pictures and most of all the shikon jewels to herself and ran up the stairs, burst her clsoet opne grebbed her yellow contraption, and began stuffing it wiht her clothes...

She didnt even bother changing from her PJ's, dashing once again through the stairs, she arrived at the front door but sopped shortyl when a hand was placed upon her shoulder, turning around she saw it was her mother , 

wiht a bag full of food and medical supplies,looking at her mother she gave her a thankfull smile, and in rweturn her mother whispered a small 'sorry', wiht that done kagome opened the door , outside the rain was pouring down but it did not matter she ran past the 'Sacred Tree' and towards the well house.

Slowly she opened the door, the usuall smell of dirt greeted her nostrils, and she stepped inside, her wet foot prints were left on the ground as she neared the well looking down she saw the dirt pikes her mother had told her about in her lie, but how'd they'd managed to put dirt pikes in there she didnt know, she picked up a rock and threw it at them one fell dwon and it tumbled all the rest.

They were cones, plastic cones that had been simply painted and adorned to look like dirt pikes.

She gave a small gigile she wasn't sure wether it was of nervousness or excitement or a mixture of both...

Looking down once again she inhaled a deep breath of air, and clutched at her neck to make sure that the small bottle of shikon jewels were there. 

Finally wiht one last look around she heaved herself over

the well and welcomed the dearly missed flourescent lights...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o

The ya go...another chapter...please review...all you goota do is click that little button at the bottom that says "submit review" without your reviews this story is not possible...remebere you guys are my inspiration...! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !


	7. Run

REMEMBER

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY PERSONAGE FROM THE SERIES

Chapter 7

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o00o0

It was twilight when she arrived, the darkened sky glittered with illuminating stars scatteredacross it. She took a deep breath of the nights air and launched her back pack over the wells' edge.She took quite a while hauling herself over the edge due to the fact that she was trembling , she wasn't sure whether it was with excitement or something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Finally as she tumbled down to the ground she sat up quickly and took in her surroundings.

At last, she was finally home and no longer able to contain her excitement she runned off down the hill leading to the village, pure laughter escaping her lips.

_But one must remember that no type of happiness can last so long..._

Upon arriving, she awoke half the village with calling her friends names... and out they all came her dear friends- her family.

As they exited the hut you could see the look of relief in their faces in knowing she was alright, but it didn't last long . Sango whom was about to embrace her suddenly took two steps back , her face one full of fear.

_It all happened very quickly then._

The villagers that had gathered about them scattered, running away from her as recognition dawned on their faces, it was the Miko, she had returned...

Sango whose gaze had drifted away from Kagome and towards the falling trees beyond muttered one single word, "Run..." , and then as she turned away once again , but this time it was a loud call "RUN !!" .

Sango went about shouting orders to the villagers , and then returning to her companions she signaled to Kilala , Shippo, and Miroku. Shippo now a bit older in the time she'd been gone, went and picked up a bewildered Kagome, and placed her atop of Kilala as they set off into the forest.The screams followed shortly after , she could hear Sango's shout of _Hiraikotsu, _and with great pain and realization she heard Miroku shout two words _WIND TUNNEL !_

_They had failed , and failed greatly, but most of all _

_she had failed..._

Without bothering to see how far off the ground they were. Kagome jumped off the security in Kilala's back , scraping her arms and legs as she fell through the trees, but these wounds did not matter, she knew that worse was about to come, and so standing up, she dashed through the forest floor back through to the village...

Only one question remained...

_How?..._


	8. As Predicted

**Hello pple and sooooorrryyy for the very long time without updating, but hey life's life and I cant change much about it , it has the very bad habit of distracting me form my stories :p well anyway I hope I atleast still have some reviwers if I don't then I undersatnd I kind of abonded you guys for a while oh wel… L well now enjoy the chapter srry if its short :/ **

**By the way this chapter was inspired by KORN : "Ever Be"**

**It a kewl song**

**Well enjoy :D**

_------------------------------------_

_He had waited, and waited very patiently he had._

_That' what one must always do….if they ever want their prey. _

_He could sense her, smell her, for who could forget such a wondrous smell ?_

_It was just like 'he' had predicted, she had arrived.._

_And he would have his revenge…_

_He jumped form his perch on the tree elongating his claws in anticipation, he could already feel her blood sliding down his claws._

_He could feel his body reading itself to pounce on her.._

_Yes, her would make her suffer.._

_For leaving him…_

_She would definitely pay. _

_He laughed, a long raucous chuckle. _

_Making any animals that had been stupid enough to be anywhere near him scurry away in fright.. _

_He crouched , and then sprinted across the clearing eager to see his prey._

_He arrived and at once commotion began , the stupid humans thought they could outrun him.._

_He slashes at them relished in the blood that spurted from their necks.._

_Suddenly something caught his attention._

_They were taking HIS prey away.._

_He couldn't allow that_

_He __wouldn't__ allow that_

_Never…._

_He leaped knowing that he would reach her before it took flight, however his close victory was cut by the giant boomerang that had been launched his way._

_He had forgotten about the demon slayer._

_He growled._

_He would show her what happened to anyone who disrupted him from reaching his desires._

_He elongated his claws, he would make sure to eliminate anything that got in his way…_

_Blood spurted from her body.._

_And a smirk spread across his face…._

_And suddenly it began to rain…_

_-------_

Thunder roared nearby and the cold rain slashed at their faces.

The _'swoosh' _of the Hirakoutsu was heard as the demon slayer threw her weapon to her target, but to no avail. Her Monk companion was doing no good either, he'd come to notice, not a second too late that if he used his 'Wind Tunnel' he'd most surely swallow the village into his dark void, and thus was left only to use his incantations of sutras ,again to no avail.

They had been a bit reassured of at least distracting the Hanyou if they got the Miko to leave. If the Hanyou didn't find what it was looking for it would leave, like it done before.

That was before, but now -now he knew, she was here - her smell was unmistakable.

----

She was gasping struggling for air, pushing aside any tree branches that dared come her way.

The small scratches she gained upon her fall of kilala stung, but that was little to what she was about o confront.

She could hear the villagers yelling running for dear life, suddenly Kagome's priestess powers kicked , however after not using them for some time they were a little 'rusted' but she could now sense other people's presence, feel the fear emanating off of them.

She heard Sango's Hirakoutsu as it 'swooshed' through the air , and suddenly she felt an all too familiar presence and her body filled with dread, almost stopping her in her tracks, but no she had to be strong, and so she kept ushering herself forward until she came upon the clearing…

To find herself a couple of meters away from a long silver haired beast, his glowing red eyes and the marking across his face left an echoing question in her mind…

_How?'…_

_------_

_**Yes here as you can noticed I kinda changed the point of view, from the beast , to the demon slayer, to kagome….so yeah I might start doing that trhough the story **_

_**Revew pleas**_

_**I want to know if ya liked it and if u think I can improve please tell me :D**_


	9. Cold Embraces

_Cold Embraces_

_---_

_Chapter 9 _

_She shivered as his hands traveled on her body, his breath caressing her ear._

_If only he knew what the kisses on her neck did to her._

_It was always like this, and she would always relish these moments._

_But also as always, it came to the point where he would push her hard against the ground, struggling to take of her clothing, and as always she would grab his hands and push him away with an apologetic smile, it wasn't that she didn't want to._

_She did, it was what she had dreamed of, but…_

_She didn't know exactly why but somehow the time didn't seem right.._

'_not yet' she muttered as she had muttered those many other times.._

_And again she saw as his face crumbled, stand up and walk away from her, deep inot the forest.._

_She would pack her bags leave to her time for a while , only to come back finding him with a great stubbornness, it would begin ll over again .._

_They would hunt shard , camp for a few days until they came back to the village, then they would argue their silly arguments, until one of them stormed of into the forest , where they would meet in heated kisses, and passionate caresses, only for her to utter "not yet'_

_The cycle repeats…_

_Of course until tat fateful day…_

_Things changed , her heart had been broken , crushed into more pieces than she thought imaginable._

_Seeing them tangled in each other's embrace, their voices echoing along the forest floor, their sound one of pure pleasure.._

_He had gotten tired of waiting for her…_

_She had ran went back to her times for several weeks, nearly a month, he didn't come for her…_

_She went back if only to say a proper goodbye to her dear friends…_

_But when she came out of the well the whole world went black, miasma enveloped her, suffocating her.._

_She was being tugged away from the miasma carried into someone's arm's ,but a cloth was placed over her mouth making sure she didn't scream, and of course to to tunr her body numb.._

_He removed it once she stopped struggling , her eyes glazed over, she stared at him, his raven locks flowing in the wind.._

'_My precious Miko…' he muttered his eyes scanning her body lustfully…_

_He pressed her hard against his body.._

'_you're mine now..' he said his breath repulsing her, his supposed to be gentle touches on her body made her want to wretch…_

_They appeared in another clearing…_

_And large field, where he lay her down sitting atop of her ' you will learn to obey me' he muttered his head mere inches away from her.._

_Suddenly the silence around them was interrupted , along shout_

'_GET OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!!'_

_Soon after she heard their weapons being drawn…._

_------_

Ok here is another chappy for you guys today, hope you like

And something tells me I might have to change the rating soon, maybe im not sure..

But anywas please reviwes !!

And lots of thanks… XD

Luv you all..

If there is anyone out there reading this anymore L


	10. Wild

Wild

Chapter 10

's what he looked like, his silver hair floating about wildly in the wind, and the rain slashing at his kimono making it stick to his body clearly showing his muscles.

Time seemed to stand still as the two stood there staring, and analyzing each other.

But as things always are, someone clicked play in their remote control, and things set themselves back in motion. The hanyou grinned flexing his claws, muttering in his hoarse voice "_Miko…" _

Soon without knowing it she found herself running back into the forest her human instinct driving her forward in the desire to live. Danger is what her mind screamed, yet she knew that she could not outrun him, and flinched as she heard his boisterous cackle behind her.

Tumbling against the ground, she stretched out her hands to stop her fall only to be caught by the scruff of her neck, the hanyou snickering behind her embraced her tightly to himself. His claws tracing the length of her neck, as his nose nuzzled her hair.

Her heartbeat accelerated along with her air intake. She stood stock-still as he intruded her personal space, flinching whenever his face got to close to hers.

"_Miko…" _he muttered into her ear before gently nibbling on it.

Suddenly he snarled launching her unto the ground, "Miko, miko, miko…." Whispered the figure before her, before releasing another malicious snarl, not too far off she could hear her friends anguished cries. She looked up through the rain and wind intruding her eyes and focused her gaze on the beast before her, his red eyes glowing with hatred and lust, bloodlust.

She knew what he would do, and was proved right when he once again flexed his claws, a grin edging into the corners of his mouth, in one stroke Kagome now had three gashes at the side of her stomach. Suddenly she was jerked up by her neck and came face to face with him. She tried taking deep breaths , but the grip on her neck was too tight.

He pressed her against a tree and stared at her slightly scratched up face from the low tree branches.

He emitted a deep growl from within him, and placed his lips next to her ear chuckling slightly, and that gave her goosebumps. Slowly in that hoarse voice of his, he whispered

" You came back...Miko.."

She really needed air, and the gash at the side of her stomach wasn't making things easier.

" If it was someone other than me, i would have said that you coming here is a big no -no...but thats not me...thats him... I say...come here...Miko"

She saw as his clawed hand raised up, and she tried struggling against his grip but the hold his left arm had on her was too tight, and he was too strong..

" Goodbye...Miko" his claws pierced her stomach once more and that's when she felt it, _his_ aura, if Kagome hadn't felt fear before she surely did now.

She had hoped not to confront him again, but as things turn out, Kami had something against her for sure.

She heard them fighting, claw against claw, snarls and growls, the whimper of momentary defeat and the astonished gasps of her friends when they came upon the clearing and found her in the unexpected arms of the figure before them….

"No…" she tried to whisper, but the darkness wasn't looming too far away from her and the last words she heard before slipping into it was

"Stupid Miko…"

A HUGE APLOGY!

I have no written since like twenty-five trillion million years ago, and I must confess I am terribly sorry for that, but for a while I sort of lost a sense as to where this story was going, but hey I'm back, I'm might be still be busy, but I will sure as hell try to update as soon as possible, and as a compensation to you guys I will try my very very very positively best at making these chapter longer now that I know where I'm headed to, I definitely hope I still have some supporters left out there!

If not then I totally understand, and once again I am terribly sorry for abandoning you guys for so long D':


End file.
